voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Class Trip Crush
Class Trip Crush is an otome game by Voltage Inc. It is available for download for iOS and Android. Overview You are a student from an all girls school accompanied by two of your friends to go on a sudden co-ed trip with a neighbouring boy's school where you will tour around various parts of Japan! Introduction and Relationship Chart CtcSHHHHH.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= You start out at your high school, with your friends Nakamura and Chii, noticing the boys from Daikanyama High School are gathering for the school trip. While talking, you are hit by a soccer ball, and see Taketo who runs off before apologizing to you. Yasuto then comes over and apologizes in Taketo's place, telling you Taketo will apologize later before running off. As Nakamura talks about the boys, the Principal of the school comes up and announces that the school trip will be co-ed. Ultimately causing the girls and boys to be surprised. Kanji seems excited about the idea, while you are flustered about the idea of being on a school trip with a bunch of boys. The principal gets everyone quiet and announces the group leaders, pairing your group with Mr. Shindo, a Daikanyama High teacher. You follow Nakamura over to Mr. Shindo, where Kanji points out that you, Nakamura, and Chii are a cute group. Kanji goes and brings over the other boys, gathering the entire group. Yasuto recognizes you, and tells Taketo to apologize. Upon showing what Taketo did, he laughs and Yasuto gets onto him. Taketo then apologizes. and offers his jacket. But you refuse. He introduces himself. When Kanji notices he also introduces himself. The two begin to poke fun at each other, making Kanji a bit flustered, and you end up laughing. Yasuto also introduces himself, where you learn he and Taketo are twins. And when Chii compares them, Taketo doesn't like. Causing Chii to apologize and Taketo brushes it off. Yasuto points out Taketo loves girls, and Kanji barges in saying he loves them too. After a little bickering, Mr. Shindo jumps in and goes to the other students who had yet to be introduce. The first one introducing himself as Homare. You see him as quiet after he goes back to his book, saying nothing more. To which he ends up saying "Nice to meet you". Homare and Kanji bicker a little bit before you try to talk to Homare. But he instead makes a comment that makes you a little uncomfortable. Mr. Shindo dismisses everyone and Kanji strikes up another conversation with you, asking you to sneak out on the last night. You get flustered as Taketo pulls Kanji away. When you go to the busses, everyone is in an uproar about Nagisa, a celebrity who you also know. You and Nakamura notice him, and Nakamura gets excited while you try to calm her down. Nagisa talks to you for a brief moment before Chii begins to talk to him. He then asks for your group, and you learn he's in the same group as you. You then decide to go to the bathroom, and when you come back you're late. You apologize to Mr. Shindo before you get on the bus. Only to discover that there is one seat open, and it happens to be next to one of the boys... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Taketo Kanzaki Yasuto Kanzaki Kanji Okumiya Homare Midorikawa Nagisa Ichinose Rintaro Ashiya He is Nagisa's manager and the oldest selectable character in this game. He and Nagisa have been working together since Nagisa was a child, which makes them have a very close relationship. Rintaro often shows concern for Nagisa and is rather protective of him. Hajime Shindo Coming Soon... Minor Characters Available Stories Season 1= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Yasuto Kanzaki *Kanji Okumiya *Homare Midorikawa *Nagisa Ichinose - Epilogue= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Yasuto Kanzaki *Kanji Okumiya *Homare Midorikawa *Nagisa Ichinose - Sequel= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Yasuto Kanzaki *Kanji Okumiya *Homare Midorikawa *Nagisa Ichinose }} |-| Season 2= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Yasuto Kanzaki *Kanji Okumiya *Homare Midorikawa *Nagisa Ichinose - Our First...= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Homare Midorikawa }} |-| Season 3= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Yasuto Kanzaki *Kanji Okumiya *Homare Midorikawa *Nagisa Ichinose - Honeymoon= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Yasuto Kanzaki *Kanji Okumiya *Homare Midorikawa *Nagisa Ichinose - Our Family= } *Taketo Kanzaki *Yasuto Kanzaki *Kanji Okumiya *Homare Midorikawa *Nagisa Ichinose }} |-| Sub Stories= *Valentine’s Day *White Day *Spring Camping *A Golden Week Vacation *A Rainy Day Date *His Dream Job?! *Seaside Summer School *Beachside Summer Jobs *A Japanese Summer Festival *Hand in Hand on a Spooky Adventure *Work Hard, Play Hard! *Kanji’s Birthday *Field Day Together *School Festival Together *3 Years After We Met… *Heart-pounding Halloween *Overseas Trip Crush *Christmas with the Kanzaki Twins *Taketo’s White Christmas Night *Christmas Trip Crush *A Wonderful Grown-Up Christmas *After the Wedding Bells Ring… *Butler Crush *Red Hot for Homare *Graduation Trip Crush: Taketo *Graduation Trip Crush: Yasuto *Graduation Trip Crush: Kanji *Graduation Trip Crush: Homare *Graduation Trip Crush: Nagisa *Our Time Capsule *Our First Day: Taketo’s Temptation *Classroom Crush: Taketo *Classroom Crush: Kanji *Classroom Crush: Homare *Our Family: Where the Heart Is Trivia *Class Trip Crush has its own one-shot manga as an extra. *The characters are designed by Sou Kirishima Category:Games Category:Class Trip Crush Category:School Life Category:Taketo Kanzaki Category:Yasuto Kanzaki Category:Kanji Okumiya Category:Homare Midorikawa Category:Nagisa Ichinose Category:Rintaro Ashiya Category:Hajime Shindo